


Suicide Mission

by dciphoenix



Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi, Science Fiction, WIPAdoptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being ripped apart from the tidal wave of raw energy, Captain Bialar Crais and Talyn get sucked into a wormhole and send to Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. </p><p>The home of Stargate Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, all. I thank @Campyspornshack for beta-ing this nonsense and telling me there's actually a thing called a Sun outside.  
> If you got here by following the #WIP adoptions tag, then feel free to expand and continue this in any way you see fit.

Unknown Location  
12:00 arns  
…………………………………………

Captain Bialar Crais wakes up, disoriented, unsure and in great pain. Many arns or many solar days had passed since the wreckage of Scorpius’ Command Carrier. The pain behind the eyes cast lightning through his mind, unable to form any coherent thought.

The sky through the vu screen is painted blue and white as a giant sun peeks through the fingers of many nimbus clouds.

Tossed on the central panel, Crais feels for Talyn in the edges of his mind, though only finds pain, extreme pain from his partner. Moving to kneel and stand, creating a shower of sparks and metal parts from the Leviathan hybrid as it groans under the stress caused by movement.

After a beat, Crais surveys the wreckage of the young ship: half the ship had been lost in the explosion, leaving a hollow rim of the Command deck, wires and tubes hang like beckoning arms and fingers to the outside world. No angular edges visible like the rigid Peacekeeper ships as fluids seep out while steam and vapours vent from ruptured conduits momentarily blind him with noxious gasses. 

Through the haze, Crais smells pollen in the air and the stench of automobiles. Oxygen thick with warmth, as a nearby waterfall sparkles in the noonday sun. The Sebacean raises a hand to the sharp rays of the unknown sun stretching reaching into the derelict ship wreckage and burning his eyes, then grimaces at the light beyond before stepping into the field of grass stretching as far as the treeline wall of trees beyond. 

The tips of Talyn's movable tails touch beneath the spade-shaped flange of his stationary one and the brilliant orange-white light of his starburst energy explodes outwards and forms a ring which creeps forward over his body. He becomes sheathed in reddish orange light and glows as if lit with the angry fire of his soul. Crais stands with his eyes shut as the deadly energy of starburst builds in this confined area with an unnatural and exponentially intensifying hum. The ring of energy that is the leviathan gateway to hyperspace rushes forward over Talyn and upon reaching its zenith at his prow - he begins to hurtle into it as if being pulled by the great quantum forces themselves. For a moment it looks almost like a normal starburst as the glowing Leviathan disappears - but suddenly - instead of the gateway snapping shut with a flash - it appears as if Talyn - or what is left of him - is vomited out backwards in a massive plume of energy. The structures of the great hangar inside the Command Carrier are obliterated as if by a great wind and anyone who didn't move fast enough to get out at the first sign of Talyn's waking is lifted off their feet and hurled like grains of sand in all directions.

He grits his teeth, remembering what had happened to his friend, his son. 

Knowing only all too well the damage dealt to himself and the warship was his fault. It was only ever going to be his fault, creating the animal and then having his hand forced by the powers that be for ownership. Crais shakes his head and goes to seek shelter for the night, coming across a giant metal gate and a mountain proudly on the horizon.


End file.
